


Иногда лучше жевать собу, чем планировать свидания

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кацура хочет, чтобы Икумацу разглядела в нём мужчину.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Nishiki Ikumatsu
Kudos: 12





	Иногда лучше жевать собу, чем планировать свидания

– Тебе нужно, чтобы она заметила в тебе мужчину, а не просто сопровождающего за покупками. Иначе, если так и дальше пойдёт, ты сможешь только за помидоры на рынке подержаться, – со знанием дела сказал Гинтоки. – А тебе ведь хотелось бы чего-то поинтереснее?  
– Как можно намекать на такое! Икумацу-доно...  
– Да ладно, ты не мужик, что-ли? – перебил Гинтоки.  
Кацура недовольно посмотрел на него. Давать повод сомневаться в своей мужественности не хотелось, но он уже жалел, что вообще решил посоветоваться с Гинтоки, нашёл кого спрашивать о любовных делах. Но с другой стороны, ещё немного, и душевное томление будет отвлекать его от дела революции. И так уже перед его мысленным взором постоянно появлялась Икумацу – то с одной из её редких, лёгких улыбок, то нахмурившись, и тогда Кацуре каждый раз хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы она улыбалась.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он наконец.  
– Будь романтичнее, сходи с ней куда-нибудь.  
– Я приглашал, но она отказалась, – развёл руками Кацура.  
– Я не имею в виду собрание Джои, идиот.  
– А что тогда?  
– Откуда мне знать? Придумай что-то, что ей понравится, – Гинтоки поковырял пальцем в ухе, всем своим безразличным видом намекая, что разговор окончен.  
– Действительно, откуда тебе знать.  
– На что ты намекаешь, террорист недоделанный? Да если бы не мои волосы, я бы шваброй от девушек не мог бы отмахаться!  
– А мне нравятся твои волосы, Гин-сан! – донеслось из стенного шкафа.  
– Всё ещё винишь причёску в своих неудачах? Хаха, Гинтоки, да ты совершенно не вырос над собой с пятой серии аниме!  
– Особенно их гладить... – с придыханием сказали из шкафа.  
– А ты не только не вырос, а вообще превратился в комедийного персонажа! Я зато главный герой!  
– Стянуть штаны, пока ты спишь, и гладить, гладить...  
Гинтоки схватил стол и швырнул его об шкаф. Кацура воспринял это как намёк, что ему пора уходить.  
**  
– Икумацу-доно, прекрасный вечер сегодня! – начал Кацура издалека.  
Икумацу только хмыкнула в ответ.  
– Сейчас неплохо бы прогуляться...  
– Ну так гуляй. Ты уже достаточно сегодня тут дел натворил, – недовольно ответила Икумацу и принялась ещё энергичнее оттирать от плиты прикипевшие остатки рамена.  
Кацура хотел сказать, что он не при чём, это всё Шинсенгуми, которые вломились без стука – тут даже его железные нервы не выдержали и пришлось с Элизабет скрыться под прилавком, а кастрюля с раменом случайно пострадала в процессе – но Икумацу, похоже, была не в настроении его слушать. Нужно пустить в ход тяжёлую артиллерию – поэтический слог.  
– Икумацу-доно, прошу прощения! Чем мне загладить вину? Я для вас хоть звезду с неба достану!  
– Достань денег оплатить свои счета! Как долго я должна тебя кормить в долг?  
Кацура вздохнул. Практический склад ума не позволил Икумацу оценить романтику звёзд с неба. А ведь с помощью Сакамото действительно можно было достать звезду с неба, по крайней мере, хоть небольшой кусочек.  
– Может быть, сходим куда-нибудь вместе? – предложил Кацура.  
– Отличная идея! – ответила Икумацу. – Мне как раз надо докупить кое-что для кухни, ты сможешь нести сумки.  
– Я подразумевал несколько иное.  
– Что, уже отлыниваешь?  
Кацура замахал руками, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что он бы никогда!  
– Вот и хорошо. Подожди, я за кошельком схожу, – сказала Икумацу и оставила Кацуру наедине с недомытой плитой, о которую ему незамедлительно захотелось побиться головой. Уже который раз презренные псы сёгуната срывают ему планы! То облаву устроят, так что всю ночь сирены проезжающих мимо патрульных автомобилей заставляют вздрагивать, то, как сегодня, ворвутся в раменную по наводке какого-то доброхота, и дверь снесут или мебель поломают. Какая тут может быть романтика? Так Икумацу никогда в нём мужчину не разглядит. Элизабет похлопала его по плечу.  
– Спасибо за сочувствие, только ты меня понимаешь, – ответил Кацура, всё ещё угрюмо разглядывая заляпанную плиту.  
Элизабет опять похлопала его по плечу.  
– Да, я уже понял твои чувства, так мило, что ты за меня переживаешь!  
Элизабет огрела его табличкой по голове.  
– Что такое? – спросил Кацура, потирая пострадавший затылок.  
– "На улицу посмотри!" – Элизабет сунула ему под нос табличку.  
– Опять Шинсенгуми? – Кацура подошёл к окну и осторожно выглянул, но не заметил ничего подозрительного.  
– "Реклама!" – опять ткнула его табличкой Элизабет.  
Кацура присмотрелся. На стене дома напротив висел плакат, обещавший жителям Эдо невиданные красоты на конкурсе мастеров фейерверков. И конкурс сегодня!  
– То, что надо, спасибо, Элизабет! – сказал Кацура. Что может быть романтичнее взрывов и в буквальном смысле выкинутых на ветер денег? О деньгах беспокоиться самураю не положено, а запах пороха это запах свободы! Совместное посещение конкурса фейерверков наверняка сможет заставить Икумацу посмотреть на Кацуру с новой, неизведанной стороны.  
– Ты готов? – появилась наконец Икумацу.  
Кацура кивнул и они отправились на рынок.  
**  
– Что-то сегодня тут народу много, – заметила Икумацу, в очередной раз пытаясь пробиться сквозь толпу к особо привлекательным луковицам на прилавке.  
– Наверное, из-за фестиваля, – ответил Кацура. – Икумацу-доно, может потом вместе...  
Но Икумацу его не слышала, она уже торговалась с продавцом. Наконец они сошлись в цене, и Икумацу с торжествующей улыбкой передала Кацуре мешок лука.  
– Теперь нам нужно... – Икумацу вытащила длинный список. Кацура посмотрел на него как на врага революции. Хоть и говорят, что за каждым великим мужчиной стоит великая женщина, пока что им постоять не удавалось – Кацура поудобнее перехватил мешок с луком и устремился вслед за Икумацу и Элизабет в поисках выгодных предложений.  
Наконец всё, что запланировано по списку, было куплено. Начинало темнеть, и Кацура понял, что настал подходящий момент.  
– Икумацу-доно, может, прогуляемся посмотреть фейерверки, раз уж мы в городе? – спросил он.  
– А как же продукты? – спросила Икумацу.  
– "Я отнесу!" – показала табличку Элизабет, сноровисто подхватила мешки и пошлёпала прочь. Кацуре показалось, что Элизабет ему ещё и подмигнула перед уходом, но это, конечно, было невозможно.  
– Надо же, вот молодец! – сказала Икумацу. Кацура обеспокоенно посмотрел на неё. В Элизабет мужчину она не должна замечать, такое в планы Кацуры не входило.  
– Но знаешь, если в городе фестиваль, то, наверное, вечером будет много покупателей, мне тоже лучше вернуться и начать готовить, – добавила Икумацу.  
– Икумацу-доно! – Кацура решил, что пора ситуацию прояснить раз и навсегда. – Я хочу провести с вами больше времени и узнать вас получше!  
Икумацу взглянула на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Для того, чтобы начать с вами встречаться, – пояснил Кацура, чувствуя, что от волнения обычное красноречие ему изменяет. – Просто так сразу было бы недостойно самурая.  
– Балбес ты, – тихо ответила Икумацу. – Почему, думаешь, я тебя за покупками таскаю? У меня ведь для этого мопед есть.  
Кацура никогда об этом не задумывался, а ведь верно – на мопеде было бы быстрее.  
– Почему? – спросил он.  
Ответ Икумацу заглушил первый взрыв фейерверка, но её улыбка и то, что она смело взяла Кацуру за руку, дали ему однозначный ответ на вопрос.


End file.
